


The Beauty of a Secret

by charleybradburies



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demisexuality, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Secrets, Hand Jobs, Hospital Sex, Incest, Injury, Injury Recovery, Literal Sleeping Together, Major Character Injury, Maximoff Twin Feels, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Orgasm, POV Male Character, Partial Nudity, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Protective Avengers, Protectiveness, Public Hand Jobs, Relationship Discussions, Relationship(s), Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Siblings, Sleep, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps, he’d sometimes thought, they simply were too connected for even the miracles that were human thought and language to have caught up to them - he was the fastest man alive, or something like that, wasn’t he?</p><p>{Title from the Halsey song 'Strange Love.'}</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beauty of a Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mage_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_girl/gifts).



They’ve never been easy to define; this, Pietro knows. Even their poor, lovely parents so long ago, even having known twins often became inseparable, hadn’t known how to describe the holds he and Wanda had always kept on each other. 

The more time in the twins’ lives that had passed, the clearer it had become that those holds were unlikely ever to loosen, and the less unsettled the pair had become with realizing that there may not have been a way to define them and the way they were connected...the ways they failed to connect with others. 

Wanda had been able to move past seeing their romance as a failure, a deviance against all that nature had intended; Pietro had not easily had her luck. He was responsible for her - her brother, her older brother, whether she saw it that way or not - and it was his responsibility to keep her safe. To love her as a brother should, not for that protectiveness to be tainted with the desires of a lover. 

And yet, he’d never found himself able to think of having any lover but her. 

Perhaps, he’d sometimes thought, they simply were too connected for even the miracles that were human thought and language to have caught up to them - he was the fastest man alive, or something like that, wasn’t he? And Wanda was...Wanda. Just entirely _perfect._ Divine, and somehow one half of him...his other, better, all-important half, the part of his soul that had been broken and polished from the rest after being stardust, only to become his twin sister. 

A half that he was always in need of, and desperately so. A half that was in need of him, always, and desperately so. 

A half of him that he could not, for the life of anyone, leave. 

A half of him for whom he was still alive, in blatant disregard of the odds. Their odds. They’d never had good odds to begin with, had they? So, here they were, far too much anguish later, alive and together, in a custom-built hospital bed that Stark had insisted on getting after the team had let the argument with Wanda fizzle over whether she could be expected to leave Pietro alone. Of all the people who could have most easily understood how incapable she was of leaving his side at this time, he had not been one that Pietro had expected, but his understanding felt strangely welcome nonetheless.

But welcome in a way that Pietro could seldom question was the warmth radiating from the body curled up next to - well, practically on top of - his in the hospital bed; there was not a day of his life that he could have gone without knowing Wanda’s warmth, even though there have been days he has been forced to do so. He will forever remember them, he knows, as the most hateful, horrid, days of his life, regardless of the fact that they emerged from that stretch of time far stronger than ever. 

What he (unfortunately) does think to question is the hand settled on his torso as Wanda snuggles up to him, because he expects its movement a mile away...but Pietro, like nearly any other desperate man, says nothing, only sighing when he feels her fingers creep lower down his body. All that separates their gentle tips from his skin is the thin fabric of the clothing he’s been given, and he knows all too well that it’s not nearly enough to hide his mounting arousal from her, especially when she leans into him even more and smiles into his neck as she starts to kiss him with her wet lips. 

“Helen’s staff are watching to be sure we are all right,” he mutters helplessly, as though it might matter, in the grand scheme of things, that he momentarily finds the moral high ground to protest. Wanda giggles warmly, her hot breath tickling his ear. 

“And you are already too hard to care,” she whispers, immediately taking him in hand through his pyjama pants, and Pietro ends the conversation by tilting his head so as to kiss her properly, suckling her lips into his own and wrapping his arm over her to make clear his intention of not letting her go. She moans contentedly into his kiss, and continues stroking his cock, playing around with her pressure in ways she knows he likes, but surprising him by shoving his hands away when he starts to inch his fingers inside of the pair of his boxers she’s sleeping in.

“You must heal, Pietro,” she murmurs scoldingly. “Now, it is time that I will take care of you.”

“Oh, but you know just how greatly I love to make you come, my sweet sister,” he replies, but though she shivers she loses no conviction. 

“I know also that you are twelve minutes older than me, and I know that I almost lost you forever,” she murmurs, moving her hand to cup his cheek gently. 

“You will never lose me,” he says as strongly as he can, tightening his grip around her and pulling her up on top of him so that she lays prostrate above his body; she is lighter, and even still injured his muscled body supports hers easily. 

She doesn’t care to stay still for long, soon deciding to push one of her hands back down his body and inside his pants; its warm, nimble fingers wrap swiftly around his half-hard length and elicit a deep moan from him, and he feels Wanda’s lips smile against the skin of his neck before kissing him again.

“It would take the entire world itself and then some to ever separate us again,” he reiterates; “and the people who decided they had the right to keep us apart in the first place shall pay for it, now that we know of their true nature,” Wanda adds, and Pietro finishes a moment later with a sharp moan and little fuss. He can’t recall that there are towels or blankets being kept at the bedside, but Wanda cleans him up with something of the sort and then nuzzles back into his side, her sweet-smelling hair falling over his shoulder as they both fade into sleep.


End file.
